While the stretcher art has been highly developed over a long period of time, prior stretchers have suffered certain drawbacks, including tedious and time consuming operating procedures required for use, bulk in handling and storage, and less than desired reliability for use in all situations.
Particularly problematic in the prior art is the provision of a stretcher which is well adapted to meet a wide variety of emergency situations arising. For example, due to the nature of a particular accident there may be required the use of a stiffening board with the stretcher; and circumstances may require that the board be of a particular width; or, the circumstances may prohibit the use of any board, as when the body of a person must be flexed for removal. Also, it may be required that the body of the victim, at any or all locations of the body, must be held fast to the stiffening board, regardless of board width. Prior art devices are incapable of meeting all of the above criteria.
Applicant is aware of the prior art listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 722,456 Reeves 2,279,694 Martinson 2,350,573 Smith et al. 2,361,328 Springer 2,489,828 Springer 2,788,530 Ferguson 2,899,692 Finken 3,158,875 Fletcher 3,343,180 Lothschuetz 3,566,422 Klippel 4,034,748 Winner 4,124,908 Burns et al. 4,211,218 Kendrick 4,297,994 Bashaw 4,301,791 Franco 4,347,635 Eisenhauer ______________________________________